Ain't no Sunshine
by Scarlett Rose Assassin
Summary: ~~~Ch. 2 up~~~ One of the other Senshi has been spying on intimate moments with Rei and her sleeping princess. But who? Wanna find out? Read+ Review
1. Default Chapter

Ain't no Sunshine

Author: kOnEkO-cHaN

Rating: PG-13

Email: tenouharuka13@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. That is Naoko Takeuchi's creation (along with many others)

Note: This is the prologue. There's no clue to whom is narrating this story (at least to you) and there's no clue who he/she is talking about. Enjoy the mystery!

__

Why? Why her? Why did it have to be her?

Tears of fury spilled down my face.

You're all probably wondering why I was crying. It's because of the burning pain of knowing the closest person to my heart is gone… the beautiful red rose has wilted… my guardian tenshi has grown its wings and flown away… this blissful dream has turned into a deadly nightmare…

I gasped. "What will I tell the others? How could I tell the ones who were in love with her, including myself? How will I be able to force my mind to grasp on to the fact of this fatality?"

I had just gotten the worst news in the world…worse than Beryl, worse than Mistress9, worse than Galaxia…

This is how it started.

~~~

Me: Ello! It's your fav author, Kitty! Note: Everyone just calls me that. Anyway, I brought along the senshi who were out of this story. So put your hands together for Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and the famous Three Lights!!!

Audience: ::claps::

Me: Now I'm going to ask them what they think the pairing is. Remember, it is a yuri fic. First, Seiya.

Seiya: Me and Usagi, of course.

Me: Hello! You aren't in the story.

Seiya: Well in this part, I am!

Me: Well in this part, Usagi is not.

Taiki: She has a point.

Seiya: Oops. Ok, no opinion.

Me: Taiki?

Taiki: Hmm, as being the intellectual one, I choose Makoto and Minako.

Me: Hmm, makes ya think. Yaten?

Yaten: Ami and Makoto.

Me: Ok, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Usagi and Rei.

Me: Michiru?

Michiru: Hmm, I don't know. I think I'd rather sit back and watch. I love romance stories.

Me: ^^; Setsuna?

Setsuna: Usagi and Minako.

Me: Haruka? (Pardon me whilst I drool)

Haruka: Like Michi, I do not vote; I watch.

Me: Alright. Ok, so you readers keep reading. And I previously made a bet with the Lights that if they guessed wrong, they were to sing at the end of every chapter.

Three Lights: NANI?!?!?! YOU NEVER…

Me: Censor!

::censor sticker is placed over all the Lights' mouths::

Me: SEND IN THE REVIEWS AND GUESS WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!! Oh, Mamoru is not in this story. And I will ignore flames, so forget it if you're going to even try it.

Seiya: ::rips sticker off mouth:: hmm…I should save this for my sticker collection. Make sure that we're right! Of course, 99.99% of the time I am right. ::shines fingers and looks at em:: It is definitely what Taiki says!

Yaten: Just like that time you were 16% right on your test? ::grins evilly::

Seiya: Th…that's not the point!

Yaten: That is the point!

Seiya: WHY I OUGHTA…

Me: Censor!

::censor sticker is placed over Seiya 's mouth::

Me: Until next…uhh…chapter!!! Yes!!! Until next chapter! Bye!


	2. Ain't no Sunshine 1

Ain't no Sunshine

Author: kOnEkO-cHaN

Rating: PG-13

Email: tenouharuka13@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Since I STILL cannot think of a unique and creative disclaimer, I'm sticking with this one: I don't own Sailor Moon. That is Naoko Takeuchi's creation… isn't that just perfect?

Note: If you notice, only ONE of the senshi from the last chapter is going to be right. But the question is, who? In this new chapter, you shall find out.

Chapter 1

"Sugoi! Isn't the moon beautiful?" Usagi gazed admiringly at her birthplace.

I looked at her back, then stared sadly at my feet. "Of course, Usagi."

She gave me a big hug. "Arigatou for letting me sleep over. You know how hard it is for me, especially since Mamrou is gone."

I raised a brow. "Mamoru all of a sudden?"

She shrugged. "So?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm getting kinda tired." She yawned. "Oyasumi!" Usagi gently kissed my cheek and ran off to the guestroom.

I stared in space for a bit, then realized myself. "Arigatou," I whispered into the heavens, "for blessing me with an angel like Usagi."

After that, I crawled away to my bedchambers.

***

I heard bumps throughout the night and suddenly a scream. I thought it was Usagi having nightmares, but I checked on her just in case.

"Iie…" I heard her mumble. "Please don't take my friends away from me."

I went into her room and saw her on the floor entangled in bed sheets. She looked like a discombobulated ghost. "Usagi, are you okay?" I tried to find her in the mess.

"Please don't take my friends away, I'll go…" She spoke softly.

"Go where?" I finally found her and shook her awake.

"Nani? Dosh da no?" She asked.

"I think you were having bad dreams, Usagi. Go back to sleep." I helped her back into bed, made sure she fell back to sleep and left her.

***

"Where is that Usagi-chan!!!" Luna growled, pacing back and forth across the parlor table. " I told her to be here an hour ago!"

"Should we be worried?" I queried.

"Of course we should! Usagi is a mature, responsible 19-year-old!" Makoto ponded her fist on the table. "Let's go find her."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Where's Minako-chan?"

"Here is Minako!" Came a response.

Minako kicked the door open, nearly shattering the glass.

"Watch it, Minako!" Unazuki cried from the counter. "Those doors costed a great deal of money!"

"Gomen, gomen," Minako giggled nervously. "Minako also has with her," She held up a limp body "Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi?" I rushed over to the girl and snatched her out of Minako's arms. "What happened to her?"

Blood ran down her face and wrists. Nothing looked broken, thank God, but I was still scared.

"Come on, let's take her to my apartment." Makoto offered.

Everyone agreed.

***

__

She looks so peaceful when she's asleep… 

I stroked through her blonde curls, noticing the other features of her face. Her nose twitched while she slept. She had really long eyelashes. Her veins under her eyes were very noticable, making her look sleep deprived.

Whilst stroking her face, I _accidentally_ touched her beautiful full lips.

My bottom lip quivered. I felt a sudden urge to kiss those lavendar lips, the ones I had wanted to kiss for such a long time. Before I could stop myself, my mouth hovered over hers, and I could feel her warm breath against my cheek. As I was about to kiss her lips, someone opened the door.

"Rei-chan?"

~~~

Me: ::grins maliciously::

Three Lights: -_-;

Me: Well, I guess Hotaru was right.

Hotaru: I always am. ^_^

Me: So, Three Lights, you'd better read and reread that script for the next chapter again. Then, you can pick out a song to match the dialogue.

Seiya: I'll be booking that flight to Hawaii now.

Yaten: Will she be there? ::points to me::

Taiki: Most likely.

Me: C'mon, guys. Please? For Rei and Usagi? ::makes big, puppy dog eyes::

Three Lights: ::in trance:: @_@

Seiya: Puppy dog eyes…

Yaten: Can't stop….

Taiki: Looking into them…

Me: Now, say that you will sing for Rei and Usagi in every chapter.

Three Lights: We will sing for Rei and Usagi in every chapter…

Me: Good!!! Okay, see you in Chapter 2! Who walked in when Rei was about to kiss Usagi? I wonder…

Haruka: How can you?

Me: Nani?

Michiru: You wrote the story, ne?

Me: Hai…

Setsuna: Then you should know.

Hotaru: Unless, of course, you haven't written the next chapter yet.

Me: ::giggles nervously:: Oops…

Outers: -_-;

Me: See you in the next chapter!!! Ja ne!


	3. Ain't no Sunshine 2

Ain't no Sunshine

Author: kOnEkO-cHaN

Rating: PG-13

Email: tenouharuka13@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Since I STILL cannot think of a unique and creative disclaimer, I'm sticking with this one: I don't own Sailor Moon. That is Naoko Takeuchi's creation… isn't that just perfect?

Note: Someone has seen Rei try to kiss Usagi. But the question is, who? In this new chapter, you're gonna find out.

Chapter 2

Quickly, I raised my head to see who was spying on me. "Oh, it's you, Mako-chan." The inner me was thinking: _Damn Mako-chan! You could've come in at anytime but now._

Makoto closed the door after entering. "I came in to check on you. What were you doing?"

I sweatdropped, panicking to think of a good excuse. "I was…uh, seeing if Usagi would wake up!"

__

Kami, that's lame. She's never gonna fall for it.

"Rei-chan, I know what you were doing. And I also know that you and Usagi have a special relationship." Mako-chan began. "You love Usagi, and deeply. Kinda like the way Haruka loves Michiru."  
_Self, why do you **always** have to be right? Here we go through **another** Haruka/Michiru relationship lecture._ "No, really Mako-chan, I was making sure that Usagi was still alive."

"By kissing her lips?" Makoto lifted a brow. "What country are **you** from?"

"Okay, you caught me." I sighed. "I just…"

"Rei-chan, you can trust me. Unless, of course, you start to fall into trouble. That's when I'd open my mouth." Mako-chan rested her hand on my right shoulder. "Okay?"

I looked at her honest jade green eyes, then back at the resting Usagi. "I guess I can trust you…" I let my voice trail off.

"Good!" Mako-chan exclaimed. "Come on, let's leave Usagi-chan in peace." She led me out of the bedroom and into the small living room.

"Rei-chan!" Minako gave me a big hug. "I thought you died in there."

"She was probably doing something **else **in there." Ami-chan grinned.

Everyone stared at her in shock, including me.

"I was just playing!" She cried nervously.

"Why don't we see what's up on TV?" Makoto suggested.

"Sure, there's nothing else we can do." Minako shrugged.

"We could study!"

"Like we said, Ami-chan," I looked at her mildly "there's nothing else we can do."

Ami sighed in disappointment.

Makoto switched the television on. It buzzed for a moment, then we could hear reporters talking.

"A sniper is on the loose, shooting people randomly. Last spotted, he was in the Juuban district area, where he shot 5 people. Three of them died, and the other two are being rushed off to the hospital as we speak."

"Sounds pretty bad." Minako-chan said.

"We'd better keep an eye out for this sniper." Ami-chan muttered.

Is that the guy who's tormenting Usagi in her dreams? "I wonder…"

"Nani?" Everyone focused their attention on me.

"If that person attacked Usagi but spared her." I pondered.

"You've got a point there." Mako-chan said. "Let's watch over her for a while."

The spare bedroom door opened. Someone yawned and stepped out. "What happened? I was walking on the street and then… I woke up."

"That is so typical coming from your mouth, Usagi." I spat.

"Shizuka ni shiro! I just woke up and this is how you greet me?" She sniffled. "I might as well go back to my wonderful dream about eating…"

"Donuts, no doubt." Makoto interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Usagi beamed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you should watch out, Usagi." Ami-chan warned. "There's a sniper on the loose, shooting people as they come by."

"Okay, I'll be keeping an eye open." Usagi nodded.

~~~

Me: Okay, so I gave the gender benders a break.

Seiya: :P

Me: Watch it, buddy. Or else I'll get that sniper on you!

Seiya: Yeah, then I'll shock his ass with my laser.

::tongue fight between Kitty and Seiya::

Everyone else: ^^;;;

Setsuna: Hopefully, in the next chapter, the Three Lights will sing.

Taiki: And those two will be out of their tongue fight.

Yaten: -_- I want to go home…

Taiki: I want to read my book (which Kitty took from me), but you don't see **me** complaining.

Yaten: ::rolls eyes:: Whatever.

Michiru: Will the chaos ever end?

Haruka: Find out in the next chapter.

Me: But I didn't write it yet.

Everyone: AGAIN?!?!

Me: Eh-heh…

Everyone: ::sighs heavily::

Me: REVIEW!!! ^_^


End file.
